


Bruises Heal

by inperpetuum



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drug Use, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:18:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2604965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inperpetuum/pseuds/inperpetuum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson wasn't exactly the type you'd want to pick a fight with. His well built torso, and calloused hands were something people tended to be afraid of. Nobody understood that John was a gooey marshmallow on the inside, a teddy bear at heart. He hid his emotions fairly well, though. Never really picked on, and never really talked to in school, John was fairly tough. After years of loneliness, he decided it was about time to get a flat, as well as a flatmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruises Heal

Sherlock Holmes stood in a corner of the half barren flat staring discreetly at a skull profoundly. "Ah, but what if he _isn't_ as marvelous as I imagined him to be," He kept eye contact with the inanimate object as he awaited for a response. "What am I bloody kidding," He flopped onto a chair he had cleaned off earlier and dusted the skull that was installed in his hand. "You wouldn't know, you haven't even heard his tongue." Sherlock rolled his eyes and set down the toy, crossing his legs. After the short conversation with his future flatmate over the phone, he could only tell a few things. His shoe lace was untied, only knowing this because of the sound of his shoe hitting his foot with every step he took. That inference made a clear statement that his future flatmate is oblivious and doesn't have any sort of compulsive disorder, thankfully. Sherlock let out a grateful sigh and sunk back in his seat rubbing his temples harshly. "Now, if I only knew this boys height and age I could figure out the date he left for Afghanistan... or was it Iraq?" Sherlock trailed off trying to fantasize about this new boy. His brain wandered not able to take his mind off of something so, idiotic.

"Knock knock," the short dirty haired man walked in with a small smile and big wave. Sherlock immediately perked up and if not at the same moment, jumped out of the chair. "Yes, hello Mr. Watson." Sherlock glanced at the mans face for the first time, figuring out why it was prodding his brain so intently just a few moments before. John gave a wave of a hand, "No, no. John, call me John." He brought his hand out, only for Sherlock to look at the seductive, calloused hand dumbfounded. John coughed and brought his hand back to where it was once placed. "So, would you mind showing me around the flat?" Sherlock brought his self back to reality and nodded his head quickly. "Ah, of course. This way," Sherlock escorted John through the main hallway leading to the two back bedrooms. Sherlock gently opened the bedroom door that John will claim, and took a walk in. "This shall be your room if you chose to claim it, if you are unsatisfied with this room, then you can take my lab room. But I must inform you that you'd be the one cleaning it." Sherlock smirked and took a step into the back corner of the vacant room, crossing his arms keenly.

John took a few steps into the unfilled room, inspecting every last inch of it. John nodded his head followed by, "Yes, this is good. Better than I imagined." John chuckled and patted Sherlock on the back. Sherlock responded in an agile flinch, "Yes, well you have a few days to get settled then." Sherlock cleared his throat and ambled towards the open kitchen with John still (luckily) following him.

"Tea?" Sherlock offered as he got down two cups, and two tea bags knowing John would say yes since that man hadn't had a drink within the full day. "Yes, please," John responded leaning on the counter in front of him. Sherlock scanned John from head to toe. _Short, bad leg, Afghanistan for sure. That awful tan line tells a large story._ Sherlock finished stirring the boiling tea _,_ clinking the two glass objects together. "I'm assuming you take it with a pinch of cream, no sugar?" Sherlock investigated, his eyes glazing over as he looked intently at the tea. "Yes, thank you," John's eyebrow raised along with his head, "Wait- how'd you.." Sherlock cut John off. "Not important." Sherlock slid the heated cup towards John, avoiding all questions until this man is fully moved in. Scaring away people had always been Sherlock's profession, so he tried to avoid that hobby as long as he possibly could. "No need for your concern just yet," Sherlock replied taking a sip of his own cup he made only moments before.

The silence was swallowing them. Soon enough Sherlock got so fed up with the boredom he couldn't take it. "Now, this won't work if you're going to be this monotonous." Sherlock set down his now empty cup and walked over into the open den, taking a seat on the chair he was sitting on before John arrived.

John chuckled, wiping his upper lip that had a bit of cream left from his last sip. "But when did I say _I_ was bored?" John raised an eyebrow flirtingly, following Sherlock into the den. "I've been watching you all this time, and you sure are interesting Mr. Holmes. Alluring, actually." John took a seat across from Sherlock, crossing his legs as Sherlock did.

Sherlock gave John a small smirk. "I understand I am quite interesting, although you are not. I don't waste time with dull people." Sherlock cursed himself in his head. He officially ruined his chance to have a well mannered flatmate. "I mean, tell me more about yourself and we will see where this goes." Sherlock finished.    

John nodded his head and replied in a soft tone, "Yes, well," John coughed and continued, "How about you tell me what you _don't_ know about me?"

Sherlock grinned and closed his eyes, "Ah, John. What have you got yourself into?" Sherlock opened his eyes and bounced out of his velvet chair, not being able to contain his excitement. "Well, I do know that you have at least one sister, whom has an awful drinking problem. I do also know that you have not had a relationship within the last, hm, 3 years?" Sherlock flipped his jacket, grabbing onto his hipbones.

John's jaw dropped and picked it back up quickly. "Wow, that was-"

Sherlock cut him off, "Peculiar?"

John shook his head, "Absolutely not, I was going to say, brilliant."

Sherlock's jaw then dropped, looking like John just had looked. Redness covered Sherlock's neck, going up his face. "Oh." was all Sherlock was able to let out. "Well," Sherlock went on, "I don't get that very often."

"I presume you don't." John got up dusting off his pants, and fixing his jacket. "Good day, Mr. Holmes." John started towards the door when Sherlock abruptly stopped him, "It's Sherlock."

John turned around giving Sherlock a small grin. "Alright then, Sherlock. I'll be here with my things by next week," John winked as he shut the door behind him.

 

                                                                         ---------------------------------------------------------------

 

Thank you for reading!!!! I know it's probably trash since it's one of my first fanfic's. Please comment/kudos. Will Be continued. Thank you!!!

 

                                                                     


End file.
